supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Jameson Family/Transcript
Before the Episode Announcer: Tonight on Supernanny, Annie meets the Jameson Family, with a brat who has ADHD. Adam Jr.: John, I want cake! _______________________________________________________________________________________ Submission Reel _______________________________________________________________________________________ Annie: Here I am in Boston New York to help another family in need. So, let's see what we have this week ???: Hi, we're the Jameson Family, I'm the chef of the household, John ???: And I'm Adam. We're not married by the way Chef John: Adam here has only one kid, Adam Junior who is 6 and a half. But sometimes, small things come in big packages.He has ADHD, drives me up the wall crazy, he has no respect for me, only his father. he has no respect for me at all for the most part and he refuses to do his homework most nights. Jr. dumps his backpack on Chef John Chef John: Ow, get this thing off of me Adam Jr.: Shut up, (bleep) Chef John: To make matters worse, Adam is to busy watching Adult Swim shows to teach that brat a lesson Adam: Hey! It's not my fault Family Guy is so freakin' pure! Chef John: Anyways, Supernanny, please come and help us with this problem. Annie: You guys need me immediately; I am on my way Introductions knocks on the door Annie: Hi, you must be Chef John, I'm Annie. Chef John: hey, come right on in Adam: Oh, hey Chef John; I want a salad and double order of fries for dinner. Oh, and hey Annie Blume. {Adam: I didn't think very much about Annie when she came here.} John: This is Adam Jr or Junior for short. Annie: Hi, Junior how are you do- of nowhere, Adam Jr slaps Annie's knee. John: Argh, junior; can you please be nice for once? Adam Jr.: Get out of my way, mother(bleep) toy Thomas the Tank Engine carrying a plastic Army figure pushes against Annie's foot Adam: JUNIOR!!!!! YOU BETTER STOP (bleep)ING DOING THAT!!!! SHE'S OUR GUEST AND SHE WILL NOT BE THAT WAY!!! YOU (bleep)ING UNDERSTAND?!? Jr nodded shaking {Annie: Swearing in front of your child? Are you kidding me?} John: I'm sorry; Junior can have a rough time with he's interrupted doing something he really likes. Annie: Okay, well, I better go and start observing you guys. So, just carry on like you normally would in a day John: Alright Observation Begins _______________________________________________________________________________________ Junior was playing with his toys, John is cooking dinner for the family, and Adam was nowhere to be found Annie: I just don't get it, where is Adam? John: Probably in his room, watching Adult Swim Adam Junior: ...when suddenly, the ground starts to shake Junior starts to shake the train table John: Junior, stop shaking it, it's about a year old and it might break Adam junior: Oh, it won't (bleep)ing break, (bleep) for brains John: Watch your tone, Junior! Adam junior: MAKE ME A CHEESEBURGER!!! {Annie: Adam Jr. asked for a cheeseburger and when Chef John said no, he threw a massive fit} Chef John: No, because then you'll spoil you're appetite Adam Jr.: *starts to cry* Family friends _______________________________________________________________________________________ few minutes after Adam Jr. calmed down, the doorbell rang, it was Ivan and Brain, Adam Jr's friends Adam Jr: Hey guys! Ivan and Brain: Hey Junior Parents Meeting House Rules Naughty Stool DVD Footage Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Family Transcripts